


De feu. De glace.

by JoRedWhale



Category: New York 911, Third Watch
Genre: Ambigous friendship, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voiture de patrouille sent le café froid, la sueur et le vieux hamburger, et tu te crispes rien qu’à l’idée d’aller t’y asseoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De feu. De glace.

_N’y pense pas._

Tu détestes la paperasse. Tu détestes écrire, tu détestes le bureau, l’enfermement, l’odeur de cigarette de tes collègues assis autour de toi, et ce bruit de machines à écrire, de voix étouffées, le bruit, le bruit. Tu l’as vue passer devant toi en direction des toilettes, tu l’as suivie du coin de l’œil, ses cheveux blonds, son dos, son cul, et tu espères que personne ne te regarde, parce que pas moyen de détacher tes yeux de son cul quand elle traverse la pièce. Elle disparait dans les chiottes et tu reviens sur Terre.

Tu fermes les yeux. Soupire. Secoue la tête.

_Arrête._

 

 

_N’y pense pas._

La voiture de patrouille sent le café froid, la sueur et le vieux hamburger, et tu te crispes rien qu’à l’idée d’aller t’y asseoir. Tu sens la neige sur ton visage quand tu sors dans la rue, et le froid est là, mordant, vif. Elle sort derrière toi, son souffle sur ton cou, chaud. Elle ne s’en rend même pas compte. Vous vous pressez sur le parking, et quand tu t’installes au volant, son genou touche le tiens alors qu’elle s’assoit, et c’est comme une décharge électrique jusqu’à ton ventre, et tu te figes, mais rien qu’une seconde.

Tu te figes.

Elle te regarde, étonnée. Soucieuse.

« Boz ?? Ça va ? »

« Ouais ».

_Respire. Conduit._

_  
_

_N’y pense pas._

Ce crétin est armé. Tu le sais, juste comme ça, à la façon dont ses yeux sautillent d’un côté et de l’autre et ne se fixent sur rien, et il t’énerve. Tu t’avances droit sur lui pendant qu’elle, de son côté, contourne la bagnole pour le prendre à revers. Il est acculé, et ses yeux sautillent encore plus, et il met la main sous sa veste, et tu penses juste « FLINGUE ! » une fraction de seconde avant de plonger à l’abri derrière les poubelles en t’écorchant salement les mains. Elle, tu l’entends hurler au crétin de lâcher son arme, et sa voix ressemble à la tienne, et le crétin tire.

L’adrénaline gicle dans tes veines, et tu sais que tout à l’heure, après la fusillade, tu prendras un moment, à l’abri des regards, pour la serrer dans tes bras, tremblants tous les deux comme des chiots.

Tu sais qu’elle aura une odeur âcre, l’odeur d’une suée de peur mélangée à l’odeur de son shampooing et à celle de la poudre.

Le kevlar rigide entre vous.

Le sel de ses larmes sur tes lèvres, et tes larmes à toi, qui viendront après.

_Attend. Serre-moi encore un peu._

_D’accord._

 

 

_N’y pense pas._

Elle sait que tu la regarde parfois quand vous vous changez ensemble dans le vestiaire. Elle le sait, et elle te laisse faire, parce que c’est toi, parce que ça lui plaît, parce qu’elle sait que ça maintient ce lien entre vous. C’est ce lien qui fait qu’elle ne risque rien, rien de plus que tes yeux sur elle, furtivement, rien de plus que ton épaule qui effleure la sienne juste parce que tu as besoin de la toucher, de sentir qu’elle est là. Parfois, sans prévenir, au milieu d’une patrouille ou assis à vos bureaux, c’est elle qui te prend la main, juste un moment, sans même s’en rendre compte.

Tu la regarde enlever sa veste et son gilet pare-balles face à toi, tu la regarde alors que dehors le soleil se couche et que le vestiaire est sombre et silencieux, et quand elle enlève son débardeur, elle lève les yeux et te fixe, immobile.

_Liés._

_Vivants._

 

 

_N’y pense pas._

Tu sais tout d’elle. Elle somnole, assise dans ta voiture alors que tu la ramènes chez elle, et tu penses : « Je la connais mieux que je ne me connais moi ». Tu sais comment elle bouge, comment elle rit, ce qu’elle aime et déteste, ses espoirs et ses regrets.

Ses fantômes.

Ses colères, ses sourires, et cette façon qu’elle a de te regarder quand tu déconnes vraiment. Elle ne regarde personne d’autre comme ça, et ça te touche comme personne d’autre ne peux te toucher.

Tu sais comment la blesser.

Tu sais ce qui la fait trembler de peur, ce qui la fait pleurer, ce qui la tient éveillée la nuit.

Tu es le seul à savoir à quel point elle peut être dure, et froide, et cruelle.

Elle est la seule dont tu peux croiser le regard, sans parler, et elle sait, elle comprend.

 

_Tu es moi._

_Je sais._

_Reste avec moi._

_Je reste avec toi._

_FIN._

 


End file.
